There is a long felt need for an economically viable process to convert acetic acid to ethanol which may be used in its own right or subsequently converted to ethylene which is an important commodity feedstock as it can be converted to vinyl acetate and/or ethyl acetate or any of a wide variety of other chemical products. For example, ethylene can also be converted to numerous polymer and monomer products. Fluctuating natural gas and crude oil prices contribute to fluctuations in the cost of conventionally produced, petroleum or natural gas-sourced ethylene, making the need for alternative sources of ethylene all the greater when oil prices rise.
Catalytic processes for reducing alkanoic acids and other carbonyl group containing compounds have been widely studied, and a variety of combinations of catalysts, supports and operating conditions have been mentioned in the literature. The reduction of various carboxylic acids over metal oxides is reviewed by T. Yokoyama et al. in “Fine chemicals through heterogeneous catalysis. Carboxylic acids and derivatives.” Chapter 8.3.1, summarizes some of the developmental efforts for hydrogenation catalysts for various carboxylic acids. (Yokoyama, T.; Setoyama, T. “Carboxylic acids and derivatives.” in: “Fine chemicals through heterogeneous catalysis.” 2001, 370-379.)
A series of studies by M. A. Vannice et al. concern the conversion of acetic acid over a variety of heterogeneous catalysts (Rachmady W.; Vannice, M. A.; J. Catal. (2002) Vol. 207, pg. 317-330.) The vapor-phase reduction of acetic acid by H2 over both supported and unsupported iron was reported in a separate study. (Rachmady, W.; Vannice, M. A. J. Catal. (2002) Vol. 208, pg. 158-169.) Further information on catalyst surface species and organic intermediates is set forth in Rachmady, W.; Vannice, M. A., J. Catal. (2002) Vol. 208, pg. 170-179). Vapor-phase acetic acid hydrogenation was studied further over a family of supported Pt—Fe catalysts in Rachmady, W.; Vannice, M. A. J. Catal. (2002) Vol. 209, pg. 87-98) and Rachmady, W.; Vannice, M. A. J. Catal. (2000) Vol. 192, pg. 322-334).
Various related publications concerning the selective hydrogenation of unsaturated aldehydes may be found in (Djerboua, F.; Benachour, D.; Touroude, R. Applied Catalysis A: General 2005, 282, 123-133; Liberkova, K.; Tourounde, R. J. Mol. Catal. 2002, 180, 221-230; Rodrigues, E. L.; Bueno, J. M. C. Applied Catalysis A: General 2004, 257, 210-211; Ammari, F.; Lamotte, J.; Touroude, R. J. Catal. 2004, 221, 32-42; Ammari, F.; Milone, C.; Touroude, R. J. Catal. 2005, 235, 1-9; Consonni, M.; Jokic, D.; Murzin, D. Y.; Touroude, R. J. Catal. 1999, 188, 165-175; Nitta, Y.; Ueno, K.; Imanaka, T.; Applied Catal. 1989, 56, 9-22.)
Studies reporting activity and selectivity over cobalt, platinum and tin-containing catalysts in the selective hydrogenation of crotonaldehyde to the unsaturated alcohol are found in R. Touroude et al. (Djerboua, F.; Benachour, D.; Touroude, R. Applied Catalysis A: General 2005, 282, 123-133 as well as Liberkova, K.; Tourounde, R.; J. Mol. Catal. 2002, 180, 221-230) as well as K. Lazar et al. (Lazar, K.; Rhodes, W. D.; Borbath, I.; Hegedues, M.; Margitfalvi, I. L. Hyperfine Interactions 2002, 1391140, 87-96.)
M. Santiago et al. (Santiago, M. A. N.; Sanchez-Castillo, M. A.; Cortright, R. D.; Dumesic, I. A. J. Catal. 2000, 193, 16-28.) discuss microcalorimetric, infrared spectroscopic, and reaction kinetics measurements combined with quantum-chemical calculations.
Catalytic activity in for the acetic acid hydrogenation has also been reported for heterogeneous systems with rhenium and ruthenium. (Ryashentseva, M. A.; Minachev, K. M.; Buiychev, B. M.; Ishchenko, V. M. Bull. Acad Sci. USSR1988, 2436-2439).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,680 to Kitson et al. describes a process for the catalytic hydrogenation of carboxylic acids and their anhydrides to alcohols and/or esters utilizing platinum group metal alloy catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,303 to Kitson et al. describes a process for the productions of alcohols by the hydrogenation of carboxylic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,791 to Kitson et al. describes another process for the production of alcohols by the hydrogenation of carboxylic acids. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,671; 4,990,655; 4,985,572; and 4,826,795.
Malinowski et al. (Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. (1985), 94(2), 93-5), discuss reaction catalysis of acetic acid on low-valent titanium heterogenized on support materials such as silica (SiO2) or titania (TiO2).
Bimetallic ruthenium-tin/silica catalysts have been prepared by reaction of tetrabutyl tin with ruthenium dioxide supported on silica. (Loessard et al., Studies in Surface Science and Catalysis (1989), Volume Date 1988, 48 (Struct. React. Surf.), 591-600.)
The catalytic reduction of acetic acid has also been studied in, for instance, Hindermann et al., (Hindermann et al., J. Chem. Res., Synopses (1980), (11), 373), disclosing catalytic reduction of acetic acid on iron and on alkali-promoted iron.
Existing processes suffer from a variety of issues impeding commercial viability including: (i) catalysts without requisite selectivity to ethanol; (ii) catalysts which are possibly prohibitively expensive and/or nonselective for the formation of ethanol and that produce undesirable by-products; (iii) operating temperatures and pressures which are excessive; and/or (iv) insufficient catalyst life.